loves greatest test
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: love, it is complicated. can bobby and logan past it's test to get to there one true love's. love is never easy but if you try it will prevail. crappy summary but the story is decent oh and just redone to be more readable.


1

**Love's greatest test.**

Disclaimer: I do not own. Vain and Thorn are mine though. Please are mine please sk if you wanna use or just mention. wail's with waterfall tear's it's not fair why couldn't iceman get with pyro and cyclops get with wolverine.

Summary: Three X-men and one ex-X-man are tested in Love's most Greatest and final test of all. There soul's reach for the other but can they over come alliance's, society, expectation's, and all form's of logic and common sense. Soul mate's do reckless thing's to stay together even if it cost's all they know and believe. Can they overcome love's test to save there soul's and there heart's.

**Prologue**

0o0o0o Bobby 0o0o0o

The Very DistantPast

Bobby Drake was your perfect average teenage boy that any mother would want, and some would kill to have. He was sweet,

sensitive, smart, and just like any other he loved to play minor prank's just to liven everyone up and make people laugh. He was

perfect in every word except for two thing's. one: he was a mutant who could freeze thing's. and two: well two he was just now

figuring that out right now. "Bobby I want you to meet st. John Allerdyce He's gonna be your knew room mate. And please make him

feel welcome." Storm was currently telling the ice mutant. Bobby Drake was currently so engrossed in John and the song that was

playing to even hear her. Bobby could have sworn that god loved him as he stared at John's bad ass appearance and the song was an

added bonus. John was wearing very torn jeans and an equally torn up shirt that was defiantly an offspring one. He was bare footed

and he was slightly dirty. He had heard the X-men had brought back a very sexy mutant. He heard how a frantic Remy ran into the

mansion carrying the kid as it was also said that the kid had his face buried in Gambit's shirtand was crying until he passed out. Bobby

never thought he would meet the kid since he kept to himself mostly. Bobby knew as he stared at john that he was in love and it

freaked him out but not truly since he flirted with remy non-stop on a daily bases. 'Oh I'll definitely make him feel very welcome'

Bobby thought. He nodded and from there he made it a point to become John's most best friend at the school while flirting minorly.

(the not so recent past)

Bobby had done it! He had became John's most best friend and only friend. Bobby and john had some minor Problem's for a few

month's until he finally broke down on Bobby. Bobby knew then and there he had John forever. It was a couple week's after when

they first started to become friend's with benefit's. Now Bobby found himself dating Rogue a very dangerous girl with a very

dangerous mutation. Bobby tried to tell John but John had told Bobby he was used to being thrown away and told Bobby not to

worry. Bobby had tried to talk about it but John had just said not to worry he always get's thrown away at least he had got some ass

until then. Bobby was cut deep at that and he knew John meant it cause he knew when John was joking or serious. So as time went

on Bobby and John kept being friend's while Bobby went out with the untouchable Rogue. Bobby heard John crying some night's and

could have sworn he felt John losing even more of his heart. Bobby had gotten jealous when Remy had come back to the mansion for

a bit because John was all over him and he even shared his room with the Cajun when he stayed. Bobby knew John had a special

bond with Remy since Remy did save him from being raped within and inch of his life, but Bobby hated how Remy never let the kid

out of his sight either always having him around. He spoiled John to a fault and also taught him certain trick's. bobby knew that he

shouldn't be jealous because he had Rogue. Bobby was even more pissed when Remy started to glare at him with hatred and

disappointment. Bobby and John had gotten into a fight because he wanted to hang with his best friend and John said he was going to

the movie's to see that knew Queen Of The Damned movie with Remy. Bobby felt even more hatred toward the thief since that was

his plan to take john to see it since he was talking about wanting to see it very badly. Bobby wanted to see John's face smile big and

bright at him for doing it, but no Remy had already took that privilege from him too. Bobby was so angry now. Remy had taken John

from him, had taken there hang out time, study time, he had even manage to take John at the light's out hour's, now Remy took that

smile that John rarely ever show's him now. Bobby didn't even register that he had a girlfriend or that he was in the hall.

---- Flashback ----

"What do you mean Gambit's taking you!" Bobby yelled in a fury. The student's turned to stare just as John backed away seeing Bobby's hand's turn to ice and his eye's turn even more icy blue just as ice started to creep up his neck.

"He asked me last week after the Van Helsing movie. He said that if I got an A+ on all my test's that he would take me. Why are you getting so upset?" John explained backing away as Bobby started to freeze the ground and making the ice trail up the wall's looking as if it were forming a heart or and eery pointed frozen heart since it was arching down.

"Why am I getting up set? Oh well I'll tell you why. Ever since mister hero came back you never spend time with me. Your always

locked some where with him. You both only talk to each other. You laugh around him and smile and not just a smirk a full blown

laugh.You never talk to me hell I rarely even see you. And now your sharing a room with him! You study with him! You never talk to

me! And the glare's I get from him are driving me insane! I mean hell it's like you two are a couple! I mean if your not being his

shadow than he's being your shadow! And when ever the kid's talk it's Remy and John or Gambit and Pyro! When did you become

Pyro?! It's like I don't even exist anymore! I mean it though it's like you're a couple!" Bobby vented his breath heaving intensely. The

ice now made a heart shape with needle shape's pointing out and half the hall was almost in cased in very sharp and pointed icicles. John had stepped back a bit but went red with anger at Bobby's word's.

"Well if your feeling so lonely go hang out with Rogue. I mean you do the same thing to me with Rogue. And how could you say that

about him. He saved my life and he became like a dad to me. I mean why would I go with you anyway I mean I really don't need see

you and Rogue flirt and be all lovey dovey during a vampire movie and im gay Bobby I really don't wanna see that all fecking

day.And we can actually talk and share everything. It's nice to talk to someone and not worry about what they think. We can talk

about anything and I want all the time I can with him before he goes again. And if you must know yes I do have a very strong

attraction to him and his are mutual so the shadow thing is default that and he is always watching over me. But our age's are a little to

far apart so we said we'll wait. Why don't you stop yelling at me for not going with you and take your girlfriend I mean you spend all

time with her anyway. I mean you always belittle me or ignore me when your with her and she clearly doesn't like me. So if you'll

excuse me I have to get ready to go and im sure Rogue is looking for you. Beside's when I turn 17 me and Remy said that since it's

mutual that we can be an item so you don't have to worry much more about me interfering in your perfect life." John yelled back

tear's threatening to fall. John himself had raised the temperature as well as cause the fire in the kitchen to flare or any lite cigarette or flame to flare dangerously.

Bobby backed away slightly. Now Remy stole his heart. John was his friend. John belonged to him he was there longer. Bobby wasn't

all to coherent since he did drink a bit earlier that after noon. Bobby had punched John in the face in his shock. John fell with a loud

scream since Bobbies hand was still incased in very hard ice. The action had Remy in the hall coming at Bobby in fury. Remy had pulled out his card's and threw them at Bobby in a fury.

"What the hell did you do Drake?" Remy said his accent thick as he yelled. As he looked over John's face he grew angry his kinetic energy charging the desk as it exploded. Bobby just looked at his hand's chanting I'm sorry and what have I done.

---- end Flashback----

Bobby had locked himself in his room after. He had heard that Remy wanted to take John but Xavier said no because John needed his

education and that there feeling's for each other were unhealthy. Then the rumor's started about how John had slept with Remy. And

how Bobby punched John because he was a fag and that Bobby was such prick. Even Rogue stopped talking to him for awhile which

was a shock. All the student's glared at Bobby for week's even Scott did but that was a mystery to Bobby. Since most of the

student's were gay in the institute that included Colossus who would never hurt a fly threatened to dismember his private's if he did it

again. When it was all over with Remy had left not able to handle Xavier's statement's about age and what not. John had begged

Remy to stay. Once again bobby got John back all to himself, but it seemed that John had changed. John had cried at night not being

able to sleep. Bobby yet again could have sworn he felt John's heart shatter more and more. Bobby cried some night's to as John

begged to whatever god or star or whatever to bring his Remy back. Soon John had become this sarcastic wise cracking trouble

making rebel. Bobby felt half his soul leave when on night when John had begged agian for Remy to come back that he couldn't take

it anymore he begged for love as well as to feel it again. However he did lose half his soul when John left for the brotherhood. Bobby

had become truly his name. He also blamed Rogue as well as himself because he had convinced John to trust him and love him. He

drove John to be the cold person he now was all because he didn't want to his family to know he was gay. It was to late after that

anyway since his family had abandoned and betrayed him. Bobby soon though had to make a choice because John was just in his Grasp or would be soon.

0o0o0o Scott 0o0o0o

Scott had always been attracted to guy's. jean knew as well as he since he told her of it. When he started seeing jean it was excellent

and soon he was gonna marry her. All was well until Logan came along and started to get all over Jean and had made Scott all hot for

him. Scott would have really hated Logan if Logan at a most crucial moment admitted that he was sorry about that whole Jean thing

and that he was really after him and when he gave Logan his suit to wear he saw as Logan sniffed deeply and inhaled his scent with a

smile and a sigh. Scott almost got aroused but he did when Logan told him to stay. He saw as Logan stripped in front of him and but

on his old outfit. "You know Cyke I really do have something for ya but I have a motive for flirting with Jeanie. Listen Slim she ain't

good for ya and when we get back I'll prove it to you. Damn I wanted to jump you when I saw you Blow my car open and handed

me your hand. You looked so sexy but remember Marie need's us I can smell your desire for me and im telling you now it is returned

but with a lot more tenderness than I show for Jeanie. Slim im telling you now when im here im gonna do my damndest to take her

from you so I can get to you. Trust me she already know's. but Cyke promise when we get back you wont say a thing. Your in pain

so that's why im telling you this. Let's just play along. Jeanie already know's but you know she want's to play. You have to as well." Logan said quickly. Scott soon found himself a couple month's later writhing under Logan but knew it was wrong.

0o0o0o the very much difficult 0o0o0o

Bobby and Logan were standing in Front of a mirror. they were going to make a decision that was gonna ruin them but the people they

loved were on a different alliance's and they were nothing without them. And so with a sigh Bobby and Logan packed there bag's to

make the choice of there ruination. As they walked out of the mansion and headed to the Brotherhood they knew they were doing

something wrong but what could they do love was stronger. Magneto watched as Scott and Bobby came to him requesting to join.

"Why?" was his very curious question. Bobby looked down and whispered one name. "John" Magneto nodded stiffly with a minor

ahhh. He told them to bring them to the kitchen. "Logan what on earth are you doing here?" Erik asked to Logan now. "I know you have Scott here. I just wanna be with him." Logan grumbled softly. Erik smiled.

"Love can really make you stupid. Scott and John are here cause of love now so are you and your staying." Erik said chuckling. "As long as Scott's here." Logan said.

"Well he is in the kitchen helping make Breakfast and he is quite happy here hopefully so will you." Erik said hospitably. Logan raised

a brow. "Your being awfully nice." he said. "Well that's cause your not an enemy. There will be trouble ahead so I will be blunt.

People will hate you and you will like Scott had to do you will fight the x-men." Erik said. Logan huffed. And followed Erik into the

kitchen to see a very homey family type house. John and Toad were playing card's while Bobby caught up and they laughed and even

kissed once or twice. When he saw Scott he stopped. the man was laughing with mystique what a weird sight. "Hey Cyke I uhhh."

Logan said then stopped word's escaping him. " you came to him and betrayed Rogue because you love him and wanna be with him right" mystique quipped helping out. "Yeah something like that." he said rubbing hid neck. "Told ya the big weasel wasn't gonna leave

ya and now you owe me 20 buck's and you get breakfast duty for a month" she laughed. Scott groaned and handed it. 'Well this might take some getting used to but if Scott was here he knew he would last.'

But there Trial's were just beginning. The attack on Alkatraz was coming yet he felt like it would end before it started. The Trial's were going to be oh so very hard but if they past the reward was going to be very rewarding not only for them but for there alliance's sie as well.

A/N: I am a brotherhood fan and I know it sound's confusing but it is 4:22 AM so I'll explain in my mail or review and no the X-men do not succeed. The Brotherhood win's in this so if you don't support that Bobby, Logan, and Scott changed to the BH don't read. And Scott went to the BH because Jean Brought him there for healing and he decided to stay since he saw the view's to make more sense coming from a calm sensible Magneto. That and Magneto used the whole how could they live when they made him a street slut so after Scott was like good point and joined. It was playing dirty to use Scott's past as a child prostitute to get him to switch but Magneto don't play clean. ALL HAIL THE LOVE OF ICEMAN AND PYRO.. AND CYCLOPS AND WOLVERINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. OKAY NOW IT'S 4:28 am I GOTTA GET TO BED. Oh and the grammar and such is gonna suck but it is way late sorry again I will fix.

ADUI.


End file.
